


Liberté, inspiration, solitude

by liebemagneto



Category: Total Eclipse (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drama, French, History, M/M, Poetic, Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артюр был жаден до идей — хватал вдохновение отовсюду, черпал его ладонями из морей и винных бочек, чернил и сожжённых листов. Он складывал строчки на ходу и смеялся так громко, что у Поля звенело в ушах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberté, inspiration, solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "что-то связанное с лисами, как животными, или человеком, носящим имя Лис, использовать аббревиатуру Л.И.С.".
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4123520)

_Liberté._

Свобода, свобода, свобода. Однажды, проснувшись с первыми петухами, Артюр прокричал: «Мне нужна свобода!». Он набросился на Поля и терзал его, сплетаясь телами, пока «liberté» не утонуло в хриплом стоне, после — в смехе. Артюр смеялся даже в пути — Поль сделал так, как он хотел, не выказав сомнений. Он бросил свою жизнь ради заветной мечты.

Поль держал его за руку, обнимал и целовал, когда Артюр, склонив голову на грудь, дремал в одном из десятков поездов. Вздрогнув, он вновь шепнул: «Liberté» — они оставили поезд и продолжили путь пешком. Извилистые тропинки сменялись широкими дорогами, вспаханные мрачные поля — зелёными лугами с примятой травой. Они поднимались в горы и спускались к морю, но всего этого было мало.

— Liberté, liberté! — сбивая простыни, шептал Артюр ночью и днём, захлёбываясь тем, чего хотел больше всего на свете — воздухом свободы.

_Mais l'amour infini me montera dans l'âme.  
Но буду я молчать и все слова забуду._

_Inspiration._

Он бежал босиком по морскому побережью, смеясь, и прохаживался вдоль берега в ботинках, хмурясь. Поль оставался сидеть на песке, бросая влюблённые взгляды на беспечного мальчишку, который не знал цены чужим стараниям. Артюру было безразлично, как долго возилась мать, готовя обед, его не интересовало, откуда Поль берёт деньги и сколько у них осталось в запасе — ему не важны были монеты. Артюр был жаден до идей — хватал вдохновение отовсюду, черпал его ладонями из морей и винных бочек, чернил и сожжённых листов. Он складывал строчки на ходу и смеялся так громко, что у Поля звенело в ушах.

__

  
**I** , pourpres, sang craché, rire des lèvres belles  
Dans la colère ou les ivresses pénitentes.  
**И** — пурпурная кровь, сочащаяся рана  
Иль алые уста средь гнева и похвал.

_Solitude._

Поль слишком поздно понял его суть. Пьяным шёпотом он умолял о любви, просил остаться рядом из эгоистичного желания привязать к себе силком, схватить ладонь так крепко, чтобы захрустели кости. Поль столь страстно этого хотел, что нажал на курок. Выстрел — жирная клякса, растекающаяся по страницам. Её не стереть, не вывести. Выстрел как последнее: «Уходи».

Поль одинок, его прячут за десятью замками. Из его камеры виден кусочек неба, мрачного и безликого. Небо — заевшая картинка калейдоскопа, сотканная из паутины и битого стекла.

— Solitude, no liberté.

Поль часто смотрит вверх, и капли зимнего дождя омывают его лицо, холодный ветер залетает в камеру и запускает свои длинные пальцы в ворох бумаг. На них всего три слова.

Liberté, inspiration, solitude.

Со временем слова превращаются в обрывки, на второй год остаются лишь первые буквы.

L. I. S.

Артюр встречает его в Париже увядшим цветком.

Теперь есть только **S**.

  
_Tout suffocant_  
et blême, quand  
sonne l’heure,  
je me souviens  
des jours anciens,  
et je pleure.  
Час прозвенит —  
И леденит  
Отзвук угрозы,  
А помяну  
В сердце весну —  
Катятся слёзы.  


**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворения по порядку:
> 
> Arthur Rimbaud — Sensation (в переводе М. Кудинова)  
> Arthur Rimbaud — Voyelles (в переводе Е. Бекетовой)  
> Paul Marie Verlaine — Chanson d’automne (в переводе А. Гелескула)


End file.
